Just A Kiss
by JacksDirtySecret
Summary: Well, why do YOU kiss people?


Just A Kiss

Loving Boone is the easiest and the hardest thing I've ever done. The moment Amaya had introduced him, I was attracted to him. A pessimistic sniper with piercing eyes? I was smitten right then. He was an emotional mess, but as time wore on, he seemed to get better. Amaya had a way with people. She helped people.

He was unreadable in every circumstance. The first time he kissed me was no different. I had taken a long shower (how I loved the showers in the Presidential Suite.) and had a fluffy white towel wrapped around my waist. I was lost in my own thoughts, quietly humming as I made my way back to the room I shared with Boone. He was out doing something on the strip. I hadn't been paying attention when he grunted what he was doing.

I shimmied around the room absently, enjoying my solitude. A throat clearing behind me caused my face to flush instantly as I let out a very unmanly yelp. I turned around and saw Boone standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello Craig." I spit out awkwardly, pushing my glasses back up my nose.

Boone wore a blank expression, as usual. "Hey Doc." He replied softly.

"I, um, didn't realize you were back." I stammered, feeling like a moron.

"I can see that." Was that amusement?

I sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I'll put my clothes on now."

"By all means." Boon said with a wave of his hand.

I turned even more pink, all the way to my hair. I ran my hand through my shock of blond hair, immediately regretting the decision. That always made it stick up at odd angles. "A little privacy please?" I asked sourly.

"You got somethin I don't Gannon?" That was definitely amusement in his tone.

I swallowed hard. "I- I don't... Display myself for just anyone !" I huffed.

He moved closer then. Too close really.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean yes. I have standards!"

He kissed me then. I blinked. I would wake up any minute. It wasn't an amazing kiss. It was clumsy and rough.

"Don't measure up to your standards?" He asked flatly.

I just gaped at him. He turned on his heel and walked out the door. I stared at the door, rooted to the spot for almost a full minute. After I shook off my stupor I went after him.

"Boone!" I yelled. But he was gone. He didn't come back for days. I moped around the empty suite the entire time, confused and angry at myself.

When I heard the door open I nearly jumped out of my skin. My heart started to pound and there he was. He looked terrible. Bruises colored his face and blood stained his thin t shirt.

"Craig!" I yelped, jumping upright. "What happened to you?"

He just gave me a hard stare. For some reason that made me angry.

"Well excuse me for showing a little concern that you look like you got mauled by an angry brahmin!" I snapped, glaring at him.

"What do you care?" He asked in a low voice.

I stopped. I didn't even have an answer for that. Something about this man left me feeling like a moron.

"What the hell is your problem?" I barked. "I didn't kiss YOU!"

I felt like a piece of shit as soon as I said it, and the look he gave me made me feel worse.

"Yeah. I noticed." He answered slowly. And then the unthinkable happened. He blushed. I could barely tell thanks to the bruises, but it was there.

I crossed the room quickly to examine him. He looked even worse up close. His left eye was nearly swollen shut. He didn't flinch when my long fingers brushed his swollen cheek.

"Shit Craig. Are you okay?" I breathed.

"Yep. Got in a fight." He rumbled.

"Must've been a big guy." I mused aloud.

"Size ain't got nothin to do with it." He countered.

I grinned wryly. "Oh but it does." I quipped.

"Didn't mean to offend you before." He said. I looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"By kissin you." He grunted.

My eyes went so wide I knew I must look like an owl. "I wasn't offended Craig. I was surprised. The whole Carla thing..." I trailed off, fearing I had crossed some line.

"Carla is dead." Boone said, staring at the floor. "I killed her."

I frowned. "You saved her the only way you knew how." I corrected gently.

"Yeah. I did." Boone agreed after a moment.

"Why did you kiss me?" The question I had been dying to ask flew from my lips.

He looked at me for a moment. "Why do YOU kiss people Gannon?"

I thought for a moment. "Because I find them appealing or attractive. Because I want to initiate a physical relationship or show affection." I answered honestly.

He nodded once. "Yep." He said simply.

"What? What do you mean ye-" It dawned on me. "Oh. Ohhhh. Really?"

"Yep." He answered with the barest traces of a grin.

I blinked at him, slightly stunned. "May I?" I asked quietly, dipping my head so it was only inches from his.

"Fine by me."


End file.
